onceuponatime_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruella De Vil
Cruella De Vil is a recurring character on ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is portrayed by Victoria Smurfit. History Season 4 Heroes and Villains While doing laundry in the woods, Belle is kidnapped by Cruella, who demands that Rumplestiltskin meet her with the Gauntlet. Rumple shows up and so does Cruella's ally Maleficent, whom he quickly overpowers and lifts into the air. Rumple asks her if she has any last words and she announces that she is not alone. At this point Ursula arrives wraps her tentacles around Belle's neck, while Cruella comes out from behind a rock and taunts Rumple. When Rumple refuses to give them the Gauntlet, Cruella orders Ursula to crush Belle. Rumple then throws her the Gauntlet. She claims that with the Gauntlet, they will be victors and not the heroes. Maleficent then makes them all disappear. Later, Rumple tracks them back down and takes the Gauntlet. Cruella tells him that whatever he is doing won't work because the villains never win. Darkess on the Edge of Town Cruella is visited by Ursula and Mr. Gold at her home with her husband, who is being arrested. The two of them talk Cruella into helping them with their plot and she eventually agrees and the three of them leave town, but not before stopping for fast food. Later, the three villains arrive at the town line of Storybrooke and she and Ursula and trick Regina into letting them into Storybrooke after Ursula feeds them information about the Chernabog and claims that they are out for redemption. Ursula's information proves correct and they get in, much to the dismay of the Mary Margaret and David, who alert them that if they ever inform Emma or anyone of what happened between them in the Enchanted Forest, they will personally rip out their hearts. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Cruella meets Ursula and Maleficent, after being tricked into coming to Maleficent's castle by Rumplestiltskin. Here, we are shown that Cruella has the ability to speak to animals. Rumple gathers them together and informs them of his plan to get the villains a happy ending and they agree to help him retrieve the Dark Curse. After retrieving it, Rumple leaves the three for the Chernabog. By working together she and Ursula manage to get away and Ursula uses her tentacles to grab Maleficent, who had been chosen by the creature. Unforgiven Back in the Enchanted Forest, Cruella, Maleficent, and Ursula intrude Snow White and Prince Charmings castle. They ask for the heroes help in avoiding Regina's dark curse by using a tree called the "Tree of Wisdom", which only a valiant person can use. The heroes agree and they set off to find the tree. Along the way, Maleficent uses her dragon form to clear them a way across a bridge. After stopping for rest for the night, Snow and Charming take off to find their tree on their own. But the Queens find them, after the tree refuses to tell them anything. At this point Maleficent reveals the reason is because Snow is with child and that the child may not be valiant. In Storybrooke, Cruella and Ursula sit at Granny's, waiting for drinks, but eventually decide to leave after Granny takes forever, to which Cruella remarks that if she still turned into a wolf she'd turn her into a fur coat. The devious duo then head over to the Pawn shop where Ursula uses her tentacles to snatch a box from the back, while Cruella asks Belle questions. David grows suspicious of the two and pulls them over but releases upon finding the box, which seems to have a connection to what he and Snow did. Mary Margaret and David realize the witches are planning to resurrect Maleficent. So they travel down to the caves, where Ursula uses her tentacles to knock them out. While unconscious, Cruella slits their hands and uses the blood to resurrect Maleficent. Maleficent returns and the trio of evil take off. Enter the Dragon Regina enters Granny's where Cruella is having drinks with Maleficent and Ursula. Regina confronts Maleficent as ruse and Cruella warns Maleficent that Regina is thick as thieves with the heroes. Regina says that it isn't her choice and that if Maleficent and the Queens are planning on destroying some of the heroes' happiness, she wants in. Ursula says that Regina can't expect them to believe that and Maleficent says that's why Regina is there, to prove she's still one of them. Maleficent hands Regina a drink and asks if she's still a bad girl, while Cruella and Ursula eye one another. Regina replies that she's the worst. They all leave Granny's in Cruella's Car, which she is driving. Regina asks where they are going but Cruella says she will find out soon enough. Regina then questions Cruella and Ursula, as to how the two of them managed to resurrect Maleficent on their own. Maleficent cuts off the question, saying they don't trust her. Cruella stops on a train track, with a train approaching. Regina questions what she's doing and Cruella says they are playing her favorite game called "Don't be a hero.", saying the first one who saves them loses. Regina tries to hold off as the train approaches but poofs them away right before it crashes into them. Cruella and Maleficent had a made a prior bet for Maleficent's bracelet, with Cruella betting that Regina had gone soft. The next day, Cruella and the Queens return to the cabin to meet with Rumplestiltskin. He questions where they were all night and Maleficent says they were with Regina. He questions why and Ursula says it was because Regina was sniffing for information. Cruella says they were careful about hiding the secret that he's their accomplice. Later, Maleficent and Regina borrow Cruella's car to kidnap Pinocchio as part of Rumple's plan. Maleficent and Regina return to the cabin, where Maleficent reveals their partnership with Rumple. Cruella and Ursula enter the cabin, with Cruella carrying Pinocchio in her arms. She sits him in the chair and Rumple turns him into August once again. Poor Unfortunate Soul Ursula is outside the cabin listening to Opera music when Cruella comes out and tells her to come in because she's missing all the fun. She and Ursula reenter the cabin, where Ursula threatens August with a knife to reveal what he knows about the Author. Regina poofs the knife into her hands and Ursula asks if there is a problem. Cruella then says she knew Regina would never stomach for this, but Regina says she was torturing people back when Cruella was still playing with puppies. Later, Ursula gets up from her seat and heads towards the door. Cruella asks if there is something out there but Ursula she's just going to stretch her tentacles. Regina, Maleficent and Cruella are waiting inside the cabin when Regina wakes up from a nightmare. Maleficent says that if Regina is having trouble sleeping, she may have something than can help. Rumple arrives and Cruella asks if he found anything at August's trailer. Rumple says he didn't even check but instead got a potion from the fairies to temporarily turn August back into wood. After the potion works, August reverts back into human and Rumple says that the potion will now make his nose grow every time he lies. Cruella is fascinated by this and watches with glee. August reveals that the Sorcerer trapped the Author behind a door. Cruella accuses him of speaking in riddles but August tells Rumple that he knows he is telling the truth and reveals that Regina knows about the door. The three villains turn to face Regina but she reveals all she had is pieces of paper. Rumple says she shouldn't mind showing them if that is the case. Rumple, Maleficent and Regina leave to go search the Sorcerer's mansion for the door, leaving Cruella as August's guard. Cruella watches August and flirts with him, saying she is glad the potion was only temporary, as she finds August more attractive without the wood. Emma bursts in and Cruella jumps up from her chair, pulling a gun on Emma and ordering her to leave. Suddenly Cruella is whacked in the head with a pan, which is held by Snow. Ursula arrives and threatens Snow, while Cruella sneaks out. Cruella speeds up to the Sorcerer's mansion in her car and jumps out. Rumple asks what she doing there and Cruella says that the heroes rescued him. Rumple reprimands her for failing her job and she says it wasn't her fault because they have a mole. Maleficent questions who would be foolish enough to betray them and Cruella says it was Ursula, believing she sold them out for a reunion with her father. Best Laid Plans Cruella waits for Regina to return the page from the Storybook to them at the log cabin with her allies, Rumplestiltskin and Maleficent. Regina enters and Cruella says that she feels she has aged a decade waiting on her arrival, with Regina commenting that it certainly looks like it, much to Cruella's offense. The three villains question why Regina suspiciously took so long, only to return empty handed. However, Regina reveals that she is not empty handed, but instead brought a photograph of the page. Cruella snatches up the phone, but complains that a glare in the photo ruins any clear view of the door, only for Rumple to realize that the glare is magic and the Author is imprisoned in the book. Rumple orders Regina to bring them the page, but she says that Emma isn't going to let it out of her sight. Maleficent speaks up, saying she has just the thing to use. The four of them hike into the woods, where Maleficent uses the sleeping curse to enchant the town, rendering everyone, except Snow, David and Henry, unconscious. Cruella and the team walk through the woods to reach their destination. Cruella walks with Regina, while Gold and Maleficent secretly scheme behind them. Maleficent comments that Cruella and Ursula were simply a means to end to achieve her. Cruella and her associates arrive at Snow's apartment, where Emma and Hook are passed out from the sleeping curse. Maleficent notes how the Savior looks a lot less threatening in that state and Cruella says that she is tempted to choke Emma right now, only for Regina to immediately shut her down. The villains look for the page, only to realize that Henry has taken it. Regina goes to track him down and Gold orders Cruella and Maleficent to follow her, while Cruella questions where he is off to. He says that he has other business to attend and Cruella and Maleficent get into her car to track Regina down. Cruella, Maleficent, and Regina arrive at the Sorcerer's mansion, where Henry is hiding with the book. Regina orders him to give her the page, and after some hesitation, he obliges and hands it over, as the trio leave to release the Author. In an Enchanted Forest flashback, Cruella and Ursula guard Maleficent's cave where she is giving birth. They discuss how cold it is, with Cruella saying that had she known she would've grabbed two more puppies and made mittens. Snow and David arrive and knock them out. They go inside and steal Maleficent's egg and take it to the Sorcerer. Cruella and Ursula track them down to stop them, only to accidentally fall into a portal that lands them in the Land Without Magic. In present time, Cruella, Maleficent, and Regina arrive at the Pawn Shop, where Gold is exiting. Cruella questions what he was doing in there and he tells her to mind her own business. Maleficent hands Gold the page and he says that it is rubbish, a fake. Cruella eyes Regina, as she lies and says that they tricked her. Rumple says that he suspected her and that he knew this moment would come. Regina attempts to cover up, but Gold has Maleficent knock her out and bring her to the Vault. In the Vault, Regina lies unconscious on the floor, as Cruella, Maleficent, and Gold stand over her. Cruella suggests that they slit her throat and get it over with. Rumple says no, and Cruella says that if it is too messy for him, Maleficent can just incinerate her. Rumple says they aren't going to kill her and Maleficent says that she will never help them, but Rumple says that she will but she doesn't know it yet, because he has something that will make her do his bidding forever. Season 5 Souls of the Departed When Emma and the others arrive in the Underworld, Rumple explains to them that it for people with unfinished business. Emma then sees Cruella drive by in her car. Rumple tells Emma that Cruella is there because of her. Labor of Love With Cora's absence, Cruella is elected the new Mayor of the Underworld. When Henry sneaks into the Mayor's office through a vent hole, he comes upon Cruella. She asks how Emma is doing, then says she should be more specific, referring to Emma as the one who killed her. She then asks Henry for a favor. She wants him to write her back to life using the Author's pen. She says that by doing so he will redeem his mother. Devil's Due Regina goes to Granny's to look for the Blind Witch. While she's there, she spots Cruella sneaking away and stops her to ask a question about how to find a grave. Cruella says that the graves have three settings. If the grave is standing upright, the person is still there in the Underworld, if it is tipped then they have moved on, and if the grave is cracked they have gone to the worse place. Ruby Slippers Hades orders the payphone in the middle of town, used to speak to the living, to be torn out. As Mayor of the Underworld, Cruella oversees this. Charming, Henry and Hook arrive and attempt to stop Cruella. She tells them that she will them make one last call if Henry brings her back to life. Charming refuses the offer and Cruella orders Claude to rip it out. She waves them goodbye and leaves. Sisters Prince James impersonates David and goes out into the woods with Emma to meet Robin to give him baby supplies. James suddenly puts a magic blocking wristband on Emma's arm and says that Cruella told him never to face her without it, revealing his true identity to Emma and Robin. He pulls a gun on them and Cruella speeds up in her car. She tells James that he did a fabulous job and she will show him her appreciation later. She then goes over and slaps Emma, saying that was for killing her. Cruella and James then reveal their plan. The two of them are planning on delivering Robin and Zelena's baby to Hades so that he will release them from the Underworld. Cruella and James take Emma and Robin to the docks, holding them at gunpoint and planning to throw them in the River of Lost Souls. Emma says that won't free them but Cruella says that killing them is just bonus. Suddenly David arrives and punches James, knocking the gun out of his hand. Cruella runs over to grab it but Captain Hook stops her, saying she wouldn't have been able to use it anyways. Cruella runs and hides, as David and James fights. After David pushes James into the River, Cruella flees the scene. Firebird While Henry is in the middle of town telling people of their unfinished business so they may finally leave the Underworld, Cruella marches through the crowd and informs Henry and the heroes that with Hades gone, she now intends to rule the Underworld. Regina states that Cruella doesn't have the power to do that and the Blind Witch arrives, saying that she does. Blind Witch knocks the heroes into the library and locks the doors. She and Cruella then leave, with Cruella filling Hades' job. Last Rites Cruella continues to reign over the Underworld. Captain Hook and King Arthur need to get a page to Emma about how to defeat Hades. Hook decides to track Cruella down at Granny's to question her. When she sees the duo, Cruella tells them to back up upon hearing that they are looking for her, but then tells them to seriously back up so that she can take a look at Arthur, whom she deems a handsome new addition to the Underworld. Hook tells her they need to get a message to their friends above, only Cruella ripped out the phone booths that would allow that. He questions where it is, and Cruella says she destroyed the phone booth. She did so so that no one would be able to resolve their unfinished business, because if she is going to be trapped in there, then so will everyone else. Hook questions where the book is, and she tells him that she put it in the River of Souls. Later, King Arthur decides to stay behind and take over her position as the ruler of the Underworld. Appearances Season 4 (7/23) *Heroes and Villains *Darkness on the Edge of Town *Unforgiven *Enter the Dragon *Poor Unfortunate Soul *Best Laid Plans *Sympathy for the De Vil Season 5 (8/23) *Souls of the Departed *Labor of Love *Devil's Due *The Brothers Jones *Ruby Slippers *Sisters *Firebird *Last Rites Season 7 (1/22) *Leaving Storybrooke Notes *Cruella is one of the main antagonists of the second-half of Season 4 and the secondary antagonist of the second-half of Season 5. *Cruella is based on Cruella de Vil from the novel "The Hundred and One Dalmatians" and Cruella De Vil from the Disney film "101 Dalmatians". Gallery CruellaSnatchesBelle4x11.png CruellaDeVill.png CruellaGauntlet.png CruellaGauntlet4x11.png Cruellaa.png CruellaArrivesEF4x12.png CruellaaArrivesAtFF4x12.png CruellaaArrivesEF4x12.png CruellaAtFF412.png CruellaListensToRumple4x12.png CruellaFeinberg4x12.png CruellaSmile4x12.png CruellaGoesToCar4x12.png CruellaGarage4x12.png CruellaBesideCar4x12.png CruellaGettingIntoCar4x12.png CruellaAsksRumple.png CruellaAnnoyed.png CruellaHiding4x12.png CruellaTownLine4x12.png CruellaArrives4x12.png CruellaDriving4x12.png CruellaPawnShop4x13.png CruellaAsksBelle4x13.png CruellaDistracts4x13.png CruellaWantsGlitz4x13.png CruellaAtMeetingEF4x13.png CruellaSnow4x13.png CruellaAtBridge4x13.png CruellaKnife4x13.png CruellaPuppies4x15.png CruellaEF4x16.png Cruellaa4x18.png CruellaKillsMom4x18.png Cruella5x12.png Cruella5x13.png CruellaTheOneWhoKilledMe5x13.png CruellaSmirk5x13.png MayorCruella5x13.png CruellaSmiles5x14.png CruellaDrives5x15.png Cruella5x18.png CruellaAndJames5x19.png CruellaNewRuler5x20.png CruellaIsNewRuler5x20.png CruellaAndBlindWitch5x20.png CruellaNiceEternity5x20.png Category:Characters 4